1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a canister mounting structure for a motorcycle and a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Background
A known motorcycle as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 4-353257 has a rear fender supported on a rear frame at a rear portion of a vehicle body frame and a canister fixedly disposed on the rear fender.
The arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 4-353257, however, has a bracket fixed to the rear frame and the canister mounted on the bracket so as to hang from the rear frame. This makes it difficult to mount the canister and there is a need for facilitating mounting of the canister.